Summer (Metro Exodus Level)
Summer is the eight level overall in Metro Exodus, and the third of the seasonal intermission levels set solely on the Aurora. At this point in the game, the Aurora has collected all of its additional carriages, which Artyom is able to freely explore. Overview After leaving the Caspian Sea, the Aurora heads eastwards towards their next goal, which Miller has decided to keep a secret for the time being. The level starts with Artyom and Anna relaxing in their cabin on the Aurora. Stepan interrupts to inform them dinner is served, but Artyom can choose to stay and listen to Anna. She talks about her parents, specifically her mother and her dreams. She mentions how she committed suicide as her life as a military spouse had become too much. She wonders about what her father dreams of, and where he will end up on this journey. As Artyom exits his cabin, a drunk Tokarev and Krest stumble past, beckoning Artyom. As they join the rest of the crew in the dining area, Stepan is playing a song on the guitar, which the duo begin to dance to. The whole crew is merry, joyful and full of laughter, as Stepan has proposed to Katya. Anna joins the crew at the table as Miller reveals their destination; a forest valley to the east, far away from populated areas and untouched by any radioactive fallout. As the festivities continue, Miller marries Katya and Stepan and toasts to their future together, however things take a turn for the worse when Anna begins coughing up blood. The celebrations make an abrupt end and Anna passes out. As she comes to she tells the crew that her lungs are failing; and that The Doctor at Yamantau revealed this to her when she was taken away. Miller calls Katya and Artyom to the bridge, where they discuss their next move. Katya suggests the mountain air could probably do her good, and not to trust the word of that ghoul doctor. She also reveals that her mother knew of an experimental miracle drug produced shortly before the war. Miller tasks her with looking through her mother's notes for any traces of the drug and where it could be found. Returning to the dining area, the mood has been lifted, as they reassure Anna that it is probably nothing more than irritation caused by the Caspian sand and heat. Much of the crew return to their duties, whilst Anna, Artyom, Stepan, Katya, Nastya and Miller stay at the dining area as Stepan sings and later discusses the prospect of having a baby. Artyom can choose to stay and is also able to play a song on the guitar. Elsewhere Tokarev and Duke are cleaning weapons at the rear of the carriage. Krest can be seen taking a smoke break at the rear of the train and reassures Artyom that Anna will be ok. Damir can be seen at the head of the train, and thanks Artyom for helping his people in the Caspian. Collectibles * Note - Go to the rear traincar. The note should be on the desk. Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia * When cleaning weapons, Tokarev references a line said by Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars Episode 2. * The song Artyom plays is from the original Metro 2033. * Listening to the radio, you will hear that there are people that actually know that Yamantau was populated by cannibals and they are wondering why the broadcasts from that place have stopped. * You can pick up transmissions from the Caspian Sea and these vary depending on whether or not Damir stayed behind, and if the Baron's double was left alive. Gallery ME - Damir.jpg|Damir on his post. ME - van.jpg|Krest repairing the trophy van. ME - smoke.jpg|Anna smoking in her and Artyom's quarters. ME - marriage.jpg|Stepan and Katya make a marriage vow. ME - blood cough.jpg|Anna coughs up blood during Stepan and Katya's marriage. ME - Anna's fit.jpg|Katya examining Anna after her illness revealed itself. ru:Лето (уровень) Category:Metro Exodus Levels